The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of angels trumpet grown for use as an ornamental shrub. The new cultivar is known botanically as Brugmansia×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Miner's Claim’.
‘Miner's Claim’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch sport in a cultivated area of Monterey, Calif. in 1999. The sport was found on one individual plant within a block of commercially produced Brugmansia ‘Frosty Pink’, and selected by the inventor for low vigor, and broadly conspicuous variegation of foliage. The parent plant is Brugmansia ‘Frosty Pink’ (unpatented). The closest comparison plant is Brugmansia ‘Frosty Pink’. ‘Miner's Claim’ is distinguishable from ‘Frosty Pink’ by conspicuous cream-white and light green marginal variegation of the foliage.
‘Miner's Claim’ is evergreen and suitable for use as an ornamental shrub. ‘Miner's Claim’ exhibits an upright, spreading habit, variegated foliage and strongly fragrant, salmon-pink flowers. The distinguishing characteristics are slow growth and variegated foliage. The cultural requirements are rich, highly amended soil and direct sunlight during half the daylight hours. When planted in complete bright shade ‘Miner's Claim’ will grow slower than its typically slow growth rate.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Miner's Claim’ was conducted under the direct supervision of the inventor in a cultivated area of Monterey, Calif. in 2000. The method used for asexual propagation was softwood cuttings. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.